Stars Apart
by Lighting wolf knight
Summary: Kara and Kal never thought they'd find another member of their kind... But it seems they were wrong. Doesn't follow show. rated T for violence, profanity and death. Chapters every few weeks. Takes place after Justice League unlimited. Chapter on next Tuesday and is 900 words.
1. Arrival

**Sup Guys, Lighting Wolf here, back with another story, this one about Justice League. Enjoy the 800-word chapter. I don't own JL, DC, NetherRealm, Ed Boon and Warner bros do. **

**(Space.)**

There was dozens of species in the galaxy, but none of them were as Kryptonians. A species which was short because of a cataclysm which no one in their race could predict.

"Orbit adjusted; thrusters activated." Came the voice of a Kryptonian pod which continued to blast through space towards an uncharted planet known as Aelea. The planet did have a species capable of intergalactic communication, but not a navy or any space.

This was when a bike roared through space towards Aelea, it was ridden by Lobo, who was hot on the trail of the pod. He had been hired to find the pod, it did make sense, Kryptonian technology was so rare that it might as well have been all in a museum.

**(Watchtower)**

Kara In-Ze continued to lodge in her room, after the defeat of Darksied and the destruction of Brainiac, it had been quiet. She knew she shouldn't have been bored, they had defeated 2 intergalactic warlords, both of which could have easily have killed billions.

But she had no idea what to do with her life, she was a Kyrptonian and one of the few left. She had no idea if there was even any of her kind left, she had never thought of her kind for years…. That didn't mean she didn't miss her family and all of her kind, all of whom were slaughtered when the planet was destroyed.

"Kara, we need everyone for a meeting its major." She heard from Flash and she nodded and sped out of the room and to the top of the watch tower with speed only a Kryptonian could possess.

Batman, Green Lantern, Aquaman… Most of the League, including her adoptive cousin was here. They were already discussing the problem though, Supergirl sighed, at least they hadn't gotten to anything too important without her.

"Why would Lobo…. Never mind, I don't want to ask…." Green Lantern said before Batman crossed his arms.

"Clark, you heard what they told us in the transmission, we both know what it could mean if it's true." Batman said before Supergirl raised an eyebrow.

"What's true? You both called the League up for something?" Supergirl asked before Superman turned to her while a hologram of a planet was behind them.

"Lobo's been spotted on a planet known as Aelea… We were discussing that, Kara." Superman stated, Kara crossed her arms before the next words came out of his mouth solemnly.

"He was tracking a Kryptonian pod, one the people of Aelea can confirm is a Kryptonian pod." Superman stated, Kara's eyes widened before Batman turned to Superman.

"We don't know if there is a live Kryptonian in it though, Clark… I know what your implying, it could simply be a satellite or piece of technology… Not a capsule with a living being inside of it…" Batman stated, as much as he didn't want to be rude or insulting… Which he tended to come off as with other people…

He did have a point, Kryptonians were extinct more or less as far as people believed, Kal and Kara were the last 2 members of the species.

"That doesn't mean we shouldn't investigate it, Bruce… I doubt Lobo would go after a Kryptonian satellite just because it's worth a lot, people wouldn't hire him for that… I'm not saying this is another Kyrptonian, I'd be getting my hopes up…. That doesn't rule out the possibility that it could be one…" Superman said and then turned back to Kara who was still processing the information.

"We're going, right?" Kara asked, Superman turned to Batman who nodded before he walked to the computer, he wanted to run more tests and knew that while he could get involved… It would be better to let the others handle it, they were the heavy hitters, not him.

"Ok then, let's get going and see what this pod is all about." Kara said, Superman nodded and walked towards the door to travel into space.

"You really think there's a Kryptonian inside of that pod?" Kara asked, Superman was silent, he had no idea… He would find out though.

He flew off and Kara joined him, along with Green Lantern and Wonder Woman and Hawkgirl.

Little did they know what they would find.

**Author notes**

**Phew, first chapter done! Yes, I know it isn't perfect. I also want to point out this story takes place after the show and will be following its own storyline. Next chapter will be in a few weeks and will show the fight with Lobo and Kara finding the pod. Until then, Lighting Wolf out!**


	2. The pod

**Summary/Disclaimer: Time for another chapter of Stars Apart. Enjoy the 800-word chapter. I don't own JL, DC, NetherRealm, Ed Boon and Warner bros do. **

**(**Aelea**.)**

The Kyrptonian known as Tyr-Resk had no idea he was on another world… Just that he wasn't on Krypton anymore.

When the pod hit the ground, it buried itself into the ground by the sheer force of the impact. It could have very well made it a casket if the pod hadn't punched into a tomb.

"Warning, proximity warning… 2000 meters above, activating kinetic field." The pod's computer stated. The pod was designed to protect its occupant, only another Kryptonian would or should have been able to open the pod.

But anyone who knew Lobo knew that he could pop the pod open like a tin can.

He dropped into the tomb before he was blasted into a pillar which broke into pieces as he slammed into it.

"You really thought we wouldn't find out about what you were doing out here? We have friends all over the galaxy…" Supergirl said as she flew into the tomb, she looked at all the dead warriors of the planet.

Then she saw the pod, the reason the Justice League was coming to the planet… A possible member of her race, a Kryptonian.

"So did Brainiac, dollface… Wouldn't have hired me if he didn't know there was one of you fancy, dandy Kryptonians in there…" Lobo said, he turned and swung at her with his chain only for her to dodge it as a speeding bullet slammed into him.

More like her Adopted Cousin Kal-El, she had promised Superman that she'd not engage Lobo for more then to distract him. She wouldn't a chance against the villain, not without backup…

She walked closer to the pod, the cause of all this, the reason both Lobo and the Justice League were here.

"Kryptonian DNA detected, scanning…" The pod said as a blue light scanned her and dropped the force field for the moment to allow her closer.

Supergirl floated closer to the pod as the sounds of punches, gunshots and every other sound of combat was heard around her.

"Now… Let's see if you really…" She started to say before Lobo was knocked back into the room and he looked at the pod.

"Cool, you got the hard part over for me, thank ya… Now if you don't mind…" Lobo said before Wonder Woman grappled with the man.

"Kara, take the pod and go, we're deal with Lobo!" Wonder Woman yelled before Lobo punched her to the side and aimed one of his endless guns at her.

"Sorry, I didn't get paid a few million to end up bringing that pod to Brainiac…" Lobo stated before he ended up being slammed into another pillar.

Kara put her hands under the pod and lifted it up before she flew towards the hole.

She saw Lobo go to throw a rock at her before Superman blasted him with his heat vision. She flew through the hole and then sped up towards the end of the mountain they were on, she slid down the mountain.

"Ok, let's look where inside the pod…" She looked into the pod before it continued to beep and click before Kara sat next to it, she wanted to go and fight Lobo, but she knew it would end up being for naught.

She waited for 5 minutes and then saw Wonder Woman flying toward her before she blinked and looked at the pod again.

"I could have helped…" Kara muttered before Wonder Woman looked past her at the pod that Kara was leaned on.

"Is there truly a Kryptonian in that pod?" Wonder Woman asked, Kara shrugged and looked around.

"The pod is stopping me from looking inside… Either this guy really made a perfect space pod? Or he's super important…. I don't even think Darksied could bust this thing open unless he really tried or it allowed him to have it open." Kara said, Wonder Woman looked at the pod and she blinked before Superman slowly flew back.

"I don't think Lobo is going to come back… Either that, or he backed off for now…" He stated, Kara looked at the pod and guessed there truly was a Kryptonian inside of the pod.

The trio looked at the pod and wondered what was in the pod for the moment. Kara could only wonder what was in the pod and sighed while rubbing her head.

**Author notes**

**Phew, another chapter done! I want to apologize for the chapter being short and taking a while to get to the updated. Next chapter will be in 3 weeks though and will show the Justice League trying to open the pod and showing the Kryptonian. Until then, Lighting Wolf out! **


End file.
